Liberating Amegakure
'Mission Details' *'Date': 4/22/13 *'Submitted by': Masaki Gami *'Rank': Raid *'Overseer': Shinkirō Gami *'Recapper': Shinkirō Gami *'QP Reward': 5 *'Ryo Reward':3000 'Ninja Team' *Nui Uchiha *Kiyoko Yuki *Arya Munigora *Rucho Nara *Okami Uchiha *Orr Tann *Matatabi AkaBara *Eclipse *Ryo Hyuga *Taro *Shinji Uchiha *Allen Walker *Kantaro Uzumaki 'Mission Profile' Goal: Liberate Amegakure. Story: The Oni have currupted the city, and it needs liberated from their domination. Mission Recap As night falls torches in the cave are extinguished. The cave has long since been packed up, and all are ready to depart. Amongst the thirteen0 ninja who have come to assist in the liberation of Ame are nine Kumo Anbu, 70 Mercenaries, and the Mercenrary leader. Shinkiro and Masaki have already left saying they had work to do. They will be working as a distraction while you head for the Kage building. Your goal is simple, Infiltrate the building and cease the Kage’s office. As you approach the walls of the village it’s eerily silent. No one guards the walls. The gate swings open before you and all is quiet within he villages as well. Not a soul is in sight and not a single building has a light. The tension hangs thick in the air, something is amiss here. The mercs hold their weapons close and the anbu reach for their tanto cautiously. The silence and tension is disrupted by explosions on the far side of the village. Everyone turns as the unexpected explosions rock the city. When they turn back the city has completely changed around them, the empty streets are now filled with enemy combatants. At least a hundred thugs and four squads of shinobi have descended around the ninja. The Merc commander barks orders to his subordinates. They rush forward clearing a path through the hostiles. The Mercenary commander ushers the ninja on, and the mercenaries stay behind with the ambush party. Behind you the sounds of combat are heard through the streets, many are dying occasionally the sounds of jutsu echo along with death. Eventually the group makes it to the center of the city, here a very large tower ascends into the night sky. Outside a corps of Anbu wait for the would be intruders. The Kumo ninja take the lead here and initiate this on this group of Anbu. Finally the group makes the last stretch, up several flights of stairs they arrive at the Kage’s office. Outside two men stand, they appear to be twins. Each stands about 6 foot talk and has short red spiked hair. They appear long and wiry; above all else they’re itching for a fight! The ninja confront these two body guards and defeat them. Soon after Kissu is forcefully expelled from the kage office and a woman with faming red hair exits. The woman in a user of blood release and posed a difficult battle for the ninja. She came very close to killing them but expended the last of her reserved and was terminated by the Oni as a liability. Category:Mission